


【卡黄】没想好名字

by xxxxsuozi



Category: SNH48
Genre: ABO, F/F, OOC
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23088565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxxsuozi/pseuds/xxxxsuozi
Summary: 伪父女差十岁预警
Relationships: Huang Tingting/Li Yitong
Kudos: 14





	【卡黄】没想好名字

她就不该答应那群家伙去喝什么破酒。

半梦半醒间着实不舒服，不知道是因为酒精的麻痹还是睡姿不好抽筋了，身体上的不适让她醒来，强打着精神勉强让意识凝聚回脑子，却觉得身上意外的“沉重”，好像隐隐约约间有个人影？

迷迷糊糊的打了个冷战，鬼压床？尽管不相信鬼神但眼前这诡异的情况让李艺彤打了个哆嗦。

……  
李艺彤觉得自己真的是喝糊涂了，不然她怎么会看见黄婷婷坐在她身上？她甚至觉得自己可能是单身久了，不然怎么看自己的养了七年的孩子都会起反应…

等等，看着那张熟悉的脸，李艺彤瞬间清醒了不少。

黄婷婷？

操，还不如鬼压床。

不知是太过震惊还是酒精麻痹了器官，李艺彤张着嘴看着黄婷婷却说不出话，舌头半天捋不直，愣愣地看着黄婷婷一颗一颗地解开她没来得及换下的衬衫，冰冷的空气粘上皮肤，激起一层微小的鸡皮疙瘩。

她想要起身，却发现自己的双手不知道什么时候被绑在了头顶。

“醒了？”察觉到身下人的挣扎，黄婷婷轻声问到。

“…你在干什么？还不快放开我？”温怒的语气中带着一丝的颤抖，李艺彤只觉得头疼的厉害，但还是打着精神，想着一会怎么训斥黄婷婷，一个Omega大半夜进一个醉酒的Alpha房间，她学校没教过她AO有别吗？

“怎么了，头疼吗？”没有回答李艺彤的问题，黄婷婷压下心中的忐忑，确认了李艺彤不会挣脱后，俯下身去为她按摩太阳穴，缓解她的头痛。

“…”头疼得到了舒缓，少女身上淡淡的栀子花香窜入鼻孔，清雅的信息素让李艺彤精神一震，她皱了皱眉头，抬头对上了黄婷婷的眼睛…

不同于往日里的清澈无辜，那眼中像是酝酿了一汪春水，满满地都是炙热的情意，但又带着少女特有的羞怯，黄婷婷眨了眨眼睛，避开了李艺彤的目光。

“黄婷婷，下来。”黄婷婷的眼神让她心惊…

“不…父...哦不，李艺彤…我，我要干你！”面对着养了自己这么多年的名义上的养父说出这种大逆不道的话，尽管平时骚话说的飞起，黄婷婷此刻脸上也忍不住有些羞赧…

“你在说什么？你给我快点下来你看我今天不打死你！”心里一阵气结，手上发力想要把绳子挣脱，但却越弄越紧，手腕被勒得发红发痛。

头侧的两只手停止了按揉，转而捧住她的脸，“发卡，我可以像他们一样这么叫你吗，恩？”说着，星星点点如春雨般细密的吻落在那张她日思夜想的脸上。鼻尖微微动了动，仔细地嗅着李艺彤努力收敛的信息素。

她还记得第一次见到李艺彤，那时候李艺彤也才二十出头，还在军队服役，她当时也不过才十岁，但不知道为什么她就偏偏被这个大她近十岁的Alpha给吸引了，一开始她以为自己只是仰慕，但一次无意间见到李艺彤给自己上药，尽管那白皙的皮肤上有着“丑陋”的伤疤，但却看的她脸红心跳。

她可记得自己第一次发情期到来时满脑子都是“养父”的肉体。

李艺彤被那两只手死死地箍着，只能眼睁睁地看着自己的养女“冒犯”自己，那张脸在她眼中无限放大，唇上一软，一道软软湿润的小舌轻轻舔上了她的嘴唇，还试图从唇间缝隙钻进来。她咬紧牙关，将黄婷婷阻挡在外…

黄婷婷拿她没辙，便开始转移阵地，一只捏着李艺彤的下颚强迫她仰起了头，纤细洁白的脖颈袒露在了她面前，随即张嘴含住了那微微凸起的喉结，伸出舌头去不厌其烦地去舔舐它，用有些锐利的牙尖去厮磨它。

脖子被人含在嘴里的感觉可不好，黄婷婷只要稍微用力就能要了她的命，但脖颈间传来的触感混着Omega的香气又让她不可抑制地产生兴奋。

感觉到李艺彤的呼吸逐渐急促，甚至有些控制不住信息素的散发，黄婷婷舔了舔唇，胆子也大了起来，她试探着散发出自己的信息素与Alpha的信息素互相交融，有些惊喜地看着李艺彤有些过激的强烈反应。

“啊哈…婷…婷婷，乖，别玩了好不好，你这样…不可以。”都怪这该死的酒精麻痹了她的神经，她几乎控制不住自己的信息素。年轻而具有活力的Omega信息素勾起了Alpha隐藏在心底深处欲望，但理智告诉李艺彤不能继续了，这是战友的女儿，她看着长大的孩子…

但一个正常的Alpha会在Omega的诱惑下勃起是一件正常的事，尽管理智在拒绝，但生理上的反应是她无法控制的。

黄婷婷嘟起小嘴，不满李艺彤的口是心非，她非但没有停下动作，甚至起身脱下了李艺彤的裤子。

“谁跟你玩了，你这不都有感觉了吗？”说着隔着内裤一把握住了那抬起了头的家伙。

李艺彤摇了摇头，只觉得心都提到了嗓子眼上，她已经努力压制自己了，可是单身多年的Alpha遇到一个情窦初开的Omega，如同久旱逢甘霖，被压抑了多年的生理需求就像是开了绝堤的河口，咆哮喷涌而下。

“快点停下，嘶…你，你这是在乱伦…”

“没事，我们又没有血缘关系，你看，它都憋的暴筋了诶。”

说着便一把撤掉了那碍事的内裤，已经胀的狰狞的坚挺就这么毫无阻拦地握在了她手中，故意用细腻的指节去摩擦它，使其更加兴奋。

“啊…别…婷婷…”敏感脆弱的地方被人拿在手里，大概是这么多年第一次被人这么按弄，李艺彤有些受不了了，她缩了缩身子想要逃离黄婷婷的手掌。

“…别躲了，乖乖躺好，我要干你。”看着爱慕多年的人此刻就躺在自己上下任由自己玩弄，而且对方还是自己的养父，强烈的背德感让黄婷婷感到意外的兴奋。

……李艺彤只觉得要气晕过去，她想不出自己到底是怎么把当初那么乖的一个孩子给养歪了，还是平日里清纯可爱的黄婷婷都是装出来的。

可是…李艺彤此刻才发现黄婷婷穿着浅短的薄的几乎透明的睡裙，借着Alpha良好的视力她几乎可以把里面的风光一览无余…  
曲线迷人，凹凸有致，皮肤光滑细嫩，甚至还能隐隐约约看到漂亮的马甲线，李艺彤这才意识到自家的小孩已经长大了，倒是出落成了一个标致的小美人。

等等，她在干嘛…潜意识告诉自己不能再看了，可眼神却忍不住去瞟…  
“你…”

“我好看吗？”黄婷婷出声打断了李艺彤，她很满意喜欢的人能用欣赏的眼神看她。

“……”

“没事，它告诉我了。”

“……”身体的反应是真实的，那顶端甚至因为小手的抚慰吐出了欲液…

下身瘙痒地紧，蜜液甚至流出了穴口滴落在了两人腿间，打湿了床单，感觉似乎差不多了，黄婷婷起身在那柱头上磨蹭了几下，花瓣上的触感差点让她腿软，但是Alpha的尺寸可比按摩棒要大的多，她看着狰狞的巨兽竟一瞬间有些犹豫。

太大了吧？

算了不管了。

“喂！你！不要！”看着黄婷婷抬起身缓缓地对着坚挺坐了下来，李艺彤再一次剧烈挣扎了起来，她的理智仍然告诉着她不可以，但流经全身的欢快奔涌的血液加重了她的呼吸，心脏像是快要从胸口蹦出，她的身体告诉她她是期待的…

“啊啊啊发卡…”尽管已经足够湿润，但第一次吞入这么大异物还是很疼的，才进去一截，黄婷婷就有些受不住了，眉头都皱成了一团，她咬咬牙一狠心，直直地坐了下去。

“嘶…好疼……”黄婷婷疼得整个身体都蜷缩了起来，她喘着气缓了好一会才适应了一点，疼痛过后随之而来的身体上的欢愉感以及精神上的满足。

像是压垮骆驼的最后一根稻草，李艺彤脑子里那根名为理智的最后一根弦随着黄婷婷的坐下终于崩断。

她情不自禁闭上眼，去感受少女美好的第一次，那紧致的触感刺激的她快要发疯，下身不受控制地动了动，浅浅地抽动了起来。

然而一双手一把按住了她，黄婷婷软糯地带着些责怪语气的声音响起，“说…嗯…说了…我干你…不准动…”

“嗯…”此刻的李艺彤异常的乖巧，她睁大了眼看着黄婷婷坐在她身上起起伏伏，那张平时总是白着的一张小脸此时也染上了桃红，情动的少女眉眼间都带上了一丝勾人心魄的媚意。

李艺彤用目光细细描绘着少女精致的面容，然后是修长白皙的脖颈，再然后是那因急促呼吸而剧烈起伏的胸口，她只觉得口干舌燥，那曼妙的酮体因情欲由内染上了一层淡淡的绯红…

“嗯…啊哈…发卡…”黄婷婷忍着累意努力上下套弄着体内的坚挺，泄出的爱液在交合处蔓延开来，每一次坐下都能听到清晰的水声，毫不掩饰的娇喘从口中溢出，两道浓重的呼吸声交杂在一起，空气都似乎因此上升了好几度，变得潮湿灼人了起来。

“呼…婷婷…给我松绑…婷婷…”看着坐在自己身上自行动作的少女，李艺彤只觉得全身的血液都翻涌了起来，她现在恨不得马上翻身把黄婷婷压在身下好好地疼爱，把她操的发不出声。

“不要…啊…你乖乖躺着…”

下身的快感越来越强烈，像是要达到一个临界点了，黄婷婷不由自主地加快了上下起身的动作，随着一阵强烈的热流在腹部下方掠过，她惊叫一声，一阵快意从下身传来，直冲大脑。

嫩穴一阵紧缩，释放出大量的爱液冲刷着膨胀了几分的肉棒，软肉牢牢地捆咬住前端吮吸着逼迫它，李艺彤自然是受不住这刺激，低吼了一声抖了抖释放了自己。

一股微凉的白浊液注进生殖腔中，从未有过的快感让黄婷婷只觉得整个脑子都在嗡嗡作响，就连眼神都失去了焦距…

直到被人抱住她才慢慢回过神来，才发现李艺彤不知道什么时候挣脱了绳子，面露不善地看着她，黄婷婷一下子就怂了，她怎么忘了让李艺彤标记她？万一李艺彤...

“黄婷婷…”有些低沉的嗓音里带着些许不悦，黄婷婷不敢去看李艺彤的眼睛，而是把头埋进她之前舔过的脖颈里，带着讨好的意味蹭了蹭李艺彤的侧脸。

“我错了…”

“你哪里错了？”

“我…”

“呼…快说。”李艺彤张嘴含住了那小巧的耳垂，两只手也开始不安分起来，撩起了本就短的几乎没有的裙摆，顺着小蛮腰一路向上。

那不安分的手一把握住发育良好的乳房，随意的揉捏着，虎口上的薄茧刮蹭着让人感到刺痛…

“我…呜…我不该搞你…嗯呜…”  
下面的腺体又开始动作起来，尽管幅度不大，却如同火上浇油，本就旺盛的欲火快将她的理智燃烧殆尽。

“你倒是说的出来…你说，我该怎么教训你好呢？”舔舐改为啃咬，满意地在那小巧的耳垂上留下一个牙印，看着它由白转红。

“啊…你…你要怎…哈…都行…快…快一点…”

“那你说…你想让我怎么样呢？”  
李艺彤看起来一点也不急，她逐渐将重心向下转移，在黄婷婷吹弹可破的肌肤上留下鲜明的印记，下身却依旧不紧不慢地轻轻顶弄着黄婷婷。

黄婷婷显然并不满足，小穴反而因为腺体的顶弄变得更加瘙痒难耐，促使她不由自主地抬起腰肢想要自己动起来。

“啊…快点…”

“嗯？快点什么？”像是故意要逼迫似的，李艺彤按住躁动不安的黄婷婷，不让她乱动，但自己却没闲着，一张嘴像是在品尝美味菜肴，在黄婷婷的身上恣意妄为。

敏感的乳房被人肆意舔弄，那自己也鲜少触碰的地方被人含在嘴里吮吸、拉扯，有点痛，有点胀，却又有着说不出来的快感。

“我…李艺彤…干我…”

“…啧，没有发情都能这样…明明…信息素那么…”  
将少女推倒在床，匀称细致的双腿倒映在她的瞳孔中，一只手带着一点侵犯的意味从脚踝往上滑，感受到腿的主人随着手的抚摸而颤栗的厉害，光是看着这双腿就让李艺彤觉得血脉喷张，她以前怎么从来没发现过？

“啊…不要摸了…痒…”  
黄婷婷从来都不知道原来自己这么怕痒，那只附在大腿上的手动作轻柔，就像是对待一个易碎品，那手掌像是一个热源，掌心连带着五根手指都紧贴着大腿，明明只是轻微的抚摸而已，反馈回来的快感却让黄婷婷忍不住呻吟出声。

腿玩年。李艺彤脑子里闪过这个词。  
她简直对这双腿爱不释手，偏瘦的腿肉感却意外结实、富有弹性。

但现在也不急于一时，李艺彤改而将双腿分开折成M型，那少女的秘密花园早已泛滥成灾，红嫩的花瓣一张一合微微翕动着，不断吐露出粘腻的淫液，亮晶晶的液体里混着白点，看得她是气血上涌，扶起已经硬的有些烫手的分身就往里送去。

里面湿滑地一塌糊涂，食髓知味的花穴紧紧地咬住腺体，褶皱蠕动着一吮一吸地将其往里吞去，腺体粗糙的外皮刮的细嫩的软肉引起阵阵酥痒，李艺彤红着眼紧扣着黄婷婷的腰肢，微微发力便尽数插入。

“啊啊啊发卡～”空虚感一下子得到缓解，黄婷婷舒服的连尾音都打了个旋儿。

“婷婷…黄婷婷…”

“嗯啊…发卡…哈…”

少女在她身下毫无保留地绽放，将最美好的一面展现在她面前，信息素肆意挥洒，诱导着Alpha，本是清新淡雅栀子花香此刻也染上了一份色欲的意味，混着空气中酒精味，不醉人却又回味无穷，让李艺彤难以自拔。

好…好美…李艺彤直勾勾地盯着自家的小美人，黄婷婷的目光湿漉漉的，因情欲而带上了一股子勾人的媚意，小嘴微张吐着热腾腾的沉重喘息，像是喷打在她的心头上，她觉得自己的心跳声仿佛响如雷鸣，全身上下的细胞被一把火点燃，迫切地需要发泄。

本能暂时接管了身体的控制权，李艺彤任由欲望支配着一次又一次地恶狠狠撞上那柔软的生殖腔口，深入浅出，因情动而再次膨胀的巨兽咆哮着在甬道里肆虐，软肉不断痉挛来适应这略显粗暴的抽插，初尝雨露的Omega很快便受不住了。

“呜呜呜发卡...慢...点...要...要坏掉了...”比起她自己的小打小闹，这简直就称得上是狂风暴雨，黄婷婷死死地抓着床单，过分的欢愉让她几乎全身都在颤抖。

少女的面容因情事而染上几分淫乱，明明...明明几年前见到黄婷婷时还是一个笑得单纯可爱的小女孩，这几年到底是发生了什么？

尽管已经退役了几年，但李艺彤一直都有在健身保持身材，再说Alpha的体能本就是Omega不可比拟的，黄婷婷简直怀疑这人要把她捅穿，就连床也被弄得嘎吱作响。

“妈的...你可真是我的好女儿啊...”冲刺的力度一次强过一次，少女动情的娇喘愈发地放浪起来，这在Alpha耳中无疑最动听的乐章，李艺彤低头在那青涩的身体上种下一朵又一朵花痕，贪婪地汲取着少女诱人的体香。

“呜...我不行了...又要来了...！”

突然之间一阵天旋地转，肉棒在身体里旋转一圈的奇异感觉让她头皮发麻，差点就当场泄了身。

“嗯哼...黄婷婷...”其实刚进去的时候Omega紧的不像话的小穴就夹的她有了射精的冲动，但李艺彤还是忍住快意先将黄婷婷送上了绝顶，这才顶进那柔软的生殖腔口，那咬合的快意让她再也憋不住，低头咬住黄婷婷后颈腺体的同时，精口一松便把那狭小的生殖腔给填的满满当当，两人的交合处更是湿乱不堪...

李艺彤一松手，黄婷婷就如同烂泥一般整个人瘫软在了床上，少女洁白光滑的背部再一次吸引了她的目光，黄婷婷无意识的呜咽声就像是勾引，本来就半软半硬的巨兽又缓缓抬起了头。

......

黄婷婷很绝望。

原来真的可以被做到下不了床，醒来那会儿她只觉得自己好像全身都被压路机碾过一般，使不上一点劲，特别是肚子还胀鼓鼓的…

李艺彤也很绝望。

她好像做了个很荒唐的梦，梦到自己跟养女翻云覆雨。直到醒来时看见枕在她臂弯里的黄婷婷，一向处事不惊的李艺彤差点连魂都吓没了。

艹，我把养女睡了怎么办？急，在线等。


End file.
